


Long Time No See

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: Darcy is back Clare gets Eli to meet her sister and also Darcy and Clare talk about their shared experiences.
Relationships: Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> This going to be set in between Scream and Building Up A Mystery oh and they will be a convo where Clare and Darcy talk about what happened to them so please skip I'm you have to I'll put a tw.

"Eli I promise you it gonna be fine" Clare reassures her boyfriend taking his hand as she opens her door to her house. Inside Darcy was sitting on the sofa watching the TV. Darcy Edwards had come home from Kenya after two years and the reasoning was that after she builds schools she was helping young girls who were survivors at a woman's centre in Nairobi but now she felt she needed to come home and she knew about what Clare been up to since they have kept in contact via E-mails, video chat, phone calls and letters. She could remember the day Clare told her about KC and how happy Clare was. She remembers when Clare called her upset that KC broke up with her for her so-called best friend Jenna and how she told Clare that the right boy will come along and she can do better. Then came along Eli, Clare started to tell Darcy all about this boy who told her she had pretty eyes and how he would become English partners with Clare. Then Clare told Darcy about the Romeo and Juliet project where a kiss happened sparks flew. Darcy also learnt from the many video chats with Clare that the relationship between Clare and Eli wasn't always smooth sailing and they had broken up once but Darcy supported Clare she knew Clare made the right decision in getting away from that and made her mind up that she hated Eli but wouldn't let Clare know. 

Darcy stood up when she noticed her little sister "Clare I missed you so much" she pulled Clare in for a sisterly hug, pulling back and grinning "You look so grown-up" she laughed then noticed Eli, "You must be Eli Goldsworthy. Clare has told me all about you".

Eli raised an eyebrow "Oh really? What did she tell you exactly?" He questions as he crosses his arms.

"Nothing bad" Clare, reassures Eli as she tugs his arm gently so she takes his hand which he accepted. 

Darcy lightly laughs "Clare is right''. Darcy's expression turned more serious "But if you do anything to hurt my baby sister Goldsworthy, I will kick your goth butt" Darcy warned Eli pointing at him with him looking slightly terrified and Clare a little embarrassed.

"I wouldn't dream of it and you can trust me that I love Clare more than anything so I would never do anything to hurt her". Eli tells Darcy as he puts his arm around Clare and pulls her gently close.

"Okay! I can see you care about her but I want the best for Clare and I can see that so I am happy" the older Edwards sister softly smiles.

Clare looks at Darcy with happiness "I appreciate this thank you, Darc". She smiles as she sidesteps Darcy before she heads upstairs with Eli going into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. 

As soon as Clare and Eli were in her room they sat on her bed Eli turned to Clare "Your sister hates me doesn't she?".

Clare looks at him but quickly responds "No, not at all" Clare takes Eli's hand as their fingers intertwined perfectly "She's protective that's all I promise" she reassures Eli. 

Eli was lovingly looking into Clare's blue eyes "Good because I love you" his smile lights up.

"I love you too" Clare, leans inputs her free hand on the back of Eli's hand pulling him gently as she kisses him deeply as their tongues fighting dominant with Eli removing his hand placing his hand on her back gently sliding as they both laid down on her bed but kept kissing as Eli was on top of her now.

Around ten minutes later Clare was buttoning up her blouse with tears in her eyes with Eli concerned "I'm so sorry" he was genuine, "I should've known and not unhooked your bra" the boy continued but Clare faced him as she was sitting down. 

"Eli" Clare's soft voice spoke as her hand cupped his face reassuring she's not going anywhere, "You did the right thing in stopping me. That means you care and love me and not just my body and that not it." She explains to him she would be lying if she didn't still have nightmares about Asher coming back to do wrist to her and having flashbacks. Eli was truly her safe place he has been her rock not just during this but since they met. 

Eli pulls Clare close as he laid her head on his shoulder as he cuddled her "You know you can talk to me" he lets her know as he plays with her soft curls as she rests her hand on his chest.

"This morning, I got a call from the lawyers and the trial won't be until the summer and I had another nightmare about…" Clare didn't want to finish that as she holds tight to Eli. 

Eli knew who she was talking about. He hated seeing his girlfriend sad, those bright blue eyes turned a stormy grey, her shiny flawless hair was messy but she was more capable than anything she was Clare Diana Edwards. "Clare, I know right now it'll seem like nothing is going right and what you went through was horrible but I do know you'll get through this, you are the strongest person I know and you remained the most kind-hearted souls," he tells Clare looking at her as she wipes her tears away smiling at him. 

Clare knows Eli was right, she loves him so much he always knows the right words to say when she needs it, they both have gone through so much as a couple and always managed to get past it, they have a special love for each other they are soulmates. 

"Can we just cuddle for now?" Clare asked.

Eli nods as he holds Clare more closely as she curls up, "Do you want to watch something?" He tried to find a way to distract Clare by picking up her remote control which was next to him on her bedside table. 

Clare responds with a soft loving smile, "I would '' she heard the tv being turned on as Eli started to channel surfing, "Wait this looks good '' Clare lifts her head to see what it was so Eli left it on that channel and it was an old episode of Westdrive. 

The next morning Clare had on dark blue jeans, black vest with a red cardigan on over it as she was going to meet up with Eli since it was Saturday. Darcy was in the living room nursing a coffee mug in her hand when she heard Clare "Clare" Darcy, putting down her coffee, "Could we talk?" She turns to Clare, she knows what happened with the Asher ordeal so she thought she would offer advice since she had gone through something similar. Clare gave her sister a nod sitting next to Darcy on the sofa. "First thing how are you?."

(TW: // mentions of Sexual harassment and assault) 

Clare knew herself she wasn't fully back to before everything she knew she had to tell Darcy the truth "Truthfully?" She looks at Darcy and shakes her head "I still have this terrifying feeling even though Asher has been arrested for sexual harassment, not just me multiple other former female interns also but I still see him in my nightmares, his disgusting words saying I asked for it" she tears up Darcy took Clare's hand squeezing it. She hated how this happened to her innocent sister who used to annoy her whenever she wrote her blogs on MyRoom but now this has happened. 

"I wish I could say this gets easier but you got to speak to a professional you experienced something traumatic and it doesn't go away trust me I tried to" Darcy doesn't want to see Clare going to a dark place like she did. Clare needed to see a therapist for this and Darcy knows that. "I going to tell you a story" Darcy starts she now serious but Clare looks back with a nod. "I try to kill myself twice but both times Manny saved me and she helped me realise that my assault wasn't my fault."

Clare looks at Darcy with a sad but understanding face she knows about the first attempt but didn't know about the roof situation she grabs a hold of Darcy's hand "I just want this to go away how did you manage to get past all of that".

Darcy moves closer to hug Clare in her arms " I got help Clare, a brilliant support system so please talk and let your friends and your boyfriend, you are a warrior and I am so proud of you". 

Clare let's go wipes her tears nodding "I'll talk to a therapist. Will you help me please?" 

"Of course, I will" Darcy responded.


End file.
